Late June part 2
by TheEccentricHummingBird
Summary: Two months after Danny's disappearance Steve learns a lot more about Danny's 'kidnapping' and now it's a race against time to find him before he's lost forever. (I recommend reading Candle lit Silence and Late June before reading this.)
1. Chapter 1

**Late March**

_She didn't know what she did to deserve this. He just came after her with a knife, he slashed her face and she was knocked to the ground- screaming for mercy on her and her unborn children, but he continued to shout_

_ '__It's your fault.' _

_And dug the knife into her side. She somehow kicked him down and took off for the sliding door to the patio, just as he was walking up to the patio her blood splattered fingers painted the window, she banged and begged him for help, the man who was killing her looked directly into his eyes- as if to say _

_–__Remember me- _

_The face of her killer stopped him. Why did it stop him?_

"Why did I stop?" He whispered to himself. "What did you see?"

Steve opened his eyes gulped. "Do you see him?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Macy. I just can't remember!" Steve said in frustration, he ran his hands through his moist dark hair.

Dr. Jennings took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes in her own frustration. Another session failed. Not only for information but for stepping another stone. It's been two months since the events at the cemetery and since Danny Williams disappearance and a month since McGarret was 'forced' to getting help.

Jennings closed her book and folded her hands. "We're done for the day Steve." Steve's hands covered his face as he tried to come to terms with failing again. Jennings stood up and rubbed his back. Even through his pain, suffering and confusion he and Jennings had grown a romantic relationship something they rather not tell anyone until his sessions where over.

"It'll come back to you honey. Don't worry!" Steve nodded. But it wasn't just the face of Margo's murderer that was getting to him. It's Danno also.

"He'll come back to you too you know." Steve didn't even acknowledge her words. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

"Steve?" She whispered in his ear. "Did you hear what I said?"

Steve nodded "Sure." He sat up and looked into her grey eyes, her blonde hair softly flowing with the wind of the fan. She kissed him softly.

"How about we have lunch? I know of this wonderful restaurant by the beach that can help you forget all your worries, especially when you see that sunset." Steve grinned slightly, maybe he could use a little forgetting instead of worrying himself sick and Macy Jennings was the only woman he knew that could take his mind off of anything.

He accepted her offer.

...

"Amy?" Lisa shook her leg.

"Amy?" Amy groaned at the sound of Lisa voice. She kicked Lisa in leg, Lisa yipped and hopped as she grasped her now even more bruised leg. Just like cats have a favorite place to scratch Amy has a favorite place to kick. Every morning since Danny left she's kicked Lisa and every morning Lisa's bruise took three steps back from its healing process.

"Sorry, it slipped." Amy lied as she sat up.

"You missed your doctor's appointment- again." Amy rolled her eyes "I'm fine." Amy said, as she looked at her big stomach.

"Amy, you're not supposed be in pain when you're pregnant." Amy stood up and leaned against her nightstand

"Amy!" Lisa caught her as she failed to catch herself. Amy moaned and breathed heavily. "I'm calling an ambulance." She sat Amy down and helped her lay down. "Don't, I'm fine." Amy moaned.

"Do you want to lose this baby?" Amy shook her head.

But she lied. She actually couldn't care less if this baby made it or not, but it was only because the baby wouldn't have a father, she's even thought about abortion. It surprised her - it wouldn't feel it- right? Is it even a baby yet, how can you tell? Even at this point of being five months into the pregnancy she wasn't sure what she'd do. She could barely take care of two thirteen month olds, how could she take care of an infant by herself? Shuffling through the night alone wasn't something she wanted to do.

Lisa hurried downstairs nearly tripping over both her nightgown and wandering toddlers.

"Mommy!" Stephen screamed as he pranced into the room in his superman shirt and fresh diaper on. He climbed on to the bed rocking his mother to her dismay making her nausea worse. "Yes- Stephen?" He tapped her stomach. "Owe, honey don't hit mommy she isn't feeling well." Stephens's faces turned into a horrified frown. Amy looked at him and laughed

"I'm not dying dude!" She poked his cheek and kissed his hands. "You're baby brother or sister is just fussy."

….

….

"What is your name?" He was asked roughly, he's cough sputter ice cold water as his body shivered. "Danny Williams." He said. "Wrong answer." He was forced back into the ice water, the strong hand that held him down hurt on his sensitive open skin; he kicked as his breath was strangled out of him.

"Release him."

He was brought from under the water. He was shaking uncontrollably, he spat the water out of his mouth and let out an agonizing moan. "Do you not understand you need to forget and the pain will stop?" Danny had never felt so cold in his life, not only from being dunked in cold water but his soul was cold.

All the things he's done. At least the things they made him remember as a part of his torture. "Who's your wife?" He glared at her and smiled. "Amy, Amy Williams is my wife."

She frowned.

"Oh Danny, I thought you would have gotten it now. Amy's dead, you don't have a wife." He spat at her. She laughed.

"Looks like you got blood on my favorite white blouse." She did a pouty lip and ran her fingers through his cold wet hair. "You're going to have to pay me for this." She tugged his hair forcing his head back.

"You can torture me all you want. But I will never forget Amy." She let his hair go.

"Will see about that." She looked up at her goon.

"Beat him till he forgets." He was forced out of the water by his neck. His shivering body collapsed into the goon's arms as he was dragged to his ropes that would hold him up "I will never forget her! I love her!" He shouted.

"Beat him!"

He laughed; he'd take this beating with pride of knowing he'd get home to her- somehow. Some way. He just held on thinking of Amy, Daniel Jr., Stephen and Lisa.

He barely let out a moan as a painful blow was sent to his stomach.

…

Macy and Steve swung hands along the shoreline. She had been laughing and poking him the whole time. She had even forgotten about their failed session just two hours earlier. Steve, the one who needed to forget, was too busy remembering. He didn't enjoy his coconut crusted shrimp, he did not enjoy Macy's attempts at romance and he wasn't enjoying this walk.

"Did you hear me?" Macy asked. Steve woke up from his deep-thinking-haze and looked at the short woman who was curling her blonde hair with her thumb. "Hmm?" He asked.

Macy let go of his hand and put her hands one her hips. "Mister McGarret! You're once again not listening to me!" She complained. "You're supposed to be forgetting."

The only thing he forgot was too forget.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea." She raised her brow. "How?" She practically demanded.

"It's not easy to forget this Macy!" He said. He often wondered two things.

If he would have told everyone about Margo would she still be here?

Would Danny not have vanished if he hadnt said his name?

Macy knew these and many more questions on his mind, but she also knew the longer someone has to think the more they overthink. Especially in Steve's case. His mental state wasn't in the best state of mind at this moment.

"Honey, why don't you go home and relax?" Steve nodded. She kissed his cheek softly and gave him a warm smile "I'll see you tomorrow." She wiggled her fingers and walked the shoreline alone.

….

Instead of going straight home Steve stopped by Amy's to see how she was holding up especially now that she's told him she's pregnant with hers and Danny's third child.

She was near hysteria the last time he saw her. He just hoped Lisa was able to comfort her to the point she was able to talk.

He was surprised that when he knocked on the door no one answered. But there was a letter addressed to him in the door. He opened it and unfolded the paper it had in big letters the address of the hospital Amy was taken to.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2.**

"You wouldn't have to be in so much pain if you'd just say what I want to hear Danny!" She mocked the convulsing body. Danny stared at her unable to speak, the drugs and pain that circled his body made it hard for him to speak. He couldn't even think.

"Amy isn't dead…" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Amaya asked as she crouched beside him. "Hysterical aren't we. You always make me wanna laugh." He wasn't looking at her; he was looking down with a smile on his face. It seemed as if he had lost his mind as he lifted his head up and laughed in her face.

"I'm losing my mind!" He confessed with a laugh as tears pour down his cheeks. "I'm going crazy!" He shouted as he hit his head against the wall. He was losing his battle, but he still had fight in him. The fact that his mind was going quicker than his memory was nearly too much to bear- way too much.

"Yes you are." Amaya said with a lopsided grin, she looked back at her goons. "He wasn't even this bad the first time we had 'em, but I guess that's the process. Once it's over, he'll rise and are people will finally get what they want."

…

When Steve got to the hospital he found Lisa was already waiting for him at the front desk.

"Lisa, How's Amy?" Lisa smiled. "She's fine." Steve let out a relieved breath.

"What happened?" Lisa took his hand and began guiding him through the hall ways.

"Normal pregnant woman stuff. You wouldn't know."

Steve laughed slightly. "And you do?"

"I'm a woman Steve. We know these things. It's like woman to woman telepathy." Lisa said confidently. Steve tried to hide his laugh from her but she was smart and could tell his lungs could burst from all the giggles being trapped inside.

"You can laugh if you want to." She said. "I don't mind." She added. But to be kind a Steve kept the chuckle inside.

"Men." Lisa whispered to herself as they entered Amy's room.

"Steve!" Amy said. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Steve sat down on the side of the bed, he squeezed her leg. "I came to see you." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm okay, thanks."

"Where are the boys?" Steve asked. "With Grandpa Judson I guess, if not him then Caroline and Kaleb." There was silence for a while until Amy couldn't

bear it any longer. "Have you gotten anywhere?"

Steve looked down. "Uh, Lisa could you give Amy and I a second." Lisa nodded with a warm smile and left, she hoped when she returned there was good news on Danny.

"Well, anything?" Amy asked.

"No."

Amy's smile turned in to a pout. "Why, Steve he's been missing for sixty-two days! Have you looked at all?" Steve didn't know how he should respond to that, He really didn't. He hadn't been looking but he couldn't tell her that he couldn't bring himself to look for him.

"No. But, there's something going on." Steve said.

"Amaya."

Steve raised his brow. He actually hadn't thought about that. "What makes you think-"

"There was a pink glove left in the driveway the day after Danny's disappearance."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Steve asked with slight venom. "Because Steve, My husband had just left me and I starting to think my whole world was coming down! It still is Steve! If I don't have Danny-"

Her anger turned into tears as she couldn't hold them back anymore. Steve hugged her as she cried repeating.

"I don't have anything! I don't have anything!"

"Will find him Amy, I promise."

…..

"Has he said anything yet Doctor?" Chin was eager to hear how Steve had been doing since he's been on sick leave for almost four months and being the front man for five-0 really took him away from his family.

"Not a thing. I think he's holding back." Macy took her glasses off.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Every time he gets close to finding out anything that happened or coming to any terms, he pulls away. He's like a rubber band. I make process in pulling him and he just snaps back. And it hurts."

"How far have you gotten?" He asked.

She pointed at a small stack of papers.

"I've been telling him to write out a report at the end of every session, Complete with pictures." She giggled slightly. Chin picked up the reported and looked over them, most of it was just things he saw before or already knew. So he moved to the pictures.

"He's a great sketcher isn't he?" Macy asked. Chin nodded.

Mostly the pictures where of the cemetery and a headless man. But he looked at the last picture and he boggled.

"Uh, have you looked over these?" Macy shrugged. "I glanced at them I have a lot of work to do; besides I just pick them up today." Chin put the drawing in front of her. "Look at this."

Jennings put her glasses back on. "Oh my gosh… That's."

Chin nodded. "Woe fat."


	3. Chapter 3

_Amy had tossed and turned throughout her rest. Hospital bed's has never been comfortable for her, she had begged the nurses to not force her to stay here but they were keeping her for observation. _

_"Amy…" A voice whispered in her ear, it was unmistakable. She woke up her eyes beaming her heart fluttering. "Danny..." He smiled his eyes a dazzling blue. She kissed him. _

_"__I've missed you." He whispered after she broke the kiss. _

_"__I've missed you too." She cooed in his ear. "Where are you my love?" _

_He pulled away from her and took her hands. "I'm not far away. Even if I am gone, I'm here with you." Amy shook her head and allowed a tear to fall. "No, Danny. I need you to come back to me! Danny, I don't want to be alone." He kissed her forehead. "Darling, it won't be long. You'll find me." _

_And slowly began fading away. "Danny!" She shouted try to hold on to his memory. "Don't leave me again!" _

"AMY!" Lisa shouted. Amy busted out of her sleep in cold sweat. "Lisa? Where's-" She looked around to find herself home, with nobody beside her but Lisa.

"Where's who?" Lisa asked.

Amy took her red hair out of her mouth and tried to calm her breathing. "No one." She whispered.

She glumly fell back against her pillow and rubbed her big belly. 'You'll find me.' Danny's words echoed in her head over and over again. Until in anger she shouted. "Will I?!" She cupped her hands around her mouth as she allowed the words to mock her. "Should I call Steve?" Lisa asked.

Amy glared at her. "As if he'd do anything!"

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked. Amy squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh never mind!" Amy said in frustration as she flung the blankets off herself.

"Where are you going?" Lisa asked.

"For a walk!" Amy hissed as she stood.

"You can't do that by yourself!" Lisa replied.

"Lisa, I'm fine alright? I've been pregnant before and was fine without your help!" Amy finished tying a knot into her coat and walked out. Leaving Lisa in tears.

….

This place gets lonely around lonely around 12:00 mid-night. Sometimes he wishes he did drink so all his nerves would settle down. As he dragged his slippers across the floor to the kitchen he began to think.

'Come on McGarret. What don't you remember?' He could feel it. It just isn't going to work. This time of night he and Danno would be sitting down, bouncing ideas off of each other's head's over take-out.

Moments like this he wishes for nothing more but to turn around and see him again.

It's near impossible to know exactly how much you need someone until there taken from you. Possibly forever. Again.

'Knock, Knock.' Steve turned his attention to the door- who would that be? He reached into his pocket and rested his hand on his pistol he turned off the lamp and went to the door. "Who is it?"

"Macy!" She shouted. Steve unlocked the door and opened it. Macy walked in holding his sketch in hand.

"What does he have to do with this?" Steve gulped as he fixed his eyes on the picture of woe fat. "Where did you get that?" He asked in fear. "You." She replied.

"What?"

"It was in the report you told me to pick up." Steve closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself. These where his personal sketches in his own attempts to understand. "Honey, what aren't you telling me?" Macy asked.

"The only thing that's keeping you from making process is something that you're hiding."

Steve sighed.

"Please." She whispered her grey eyes even greyer. "All right." He said.

….

Amy had been trailing across the sand for over an hour. The hint of salt in the breeze wasn't as tasty as it was when she and Danny would take mid-night strolls across the shore. The world was becoming humid and rain began to fall. She didn't care. Her feet now dragged in the mucky, moist, grains of sand.

As she was about to pass a large rock she heard a noise from behind. She looked behind herself and began to walk faster, but the noise followed until it was right behind her. She turned around prepared to slug some goon but instead a gentle hand covered her mouth. Her eyes lit up and she whispered "Aalona!" She said through his hand.

He smiled in joy that she remembered him. She pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's been so long!" She said. He looked down at her stomach and rubbed it lightly. "I know!" She looked down and grinned.

"I'm five months along." Aalona nodded. "I know."

Amy raised a brow. "You did?" He nodded once more. "I have a message from- Danny."

Amy's heart fluttered and she felt light headed. "From my Danny?"


End file.
